La vida no es justa
by La chica de al lado
Summary: Bella sabe que la vida no es justa, ha pasado por bastantes tragedias, sin comprender aún porque sucede. Ahora va a Forks a la casa del amigo de Charlie, Billy, ¿Que pasará cuando conosca aquella familia? EXB
1. La despedida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pido prestado los personajes y juego con ellos.**

**Capitulo 1: La Despedida.**

Uno nunca llega a pensar detalladamente en su vida, o por lo menos yo nunca lo hago, hasta ahora. Estos últimos meses han sido un infierno, por más que repaso mi vida, no encuentro nada que me haga merecer esto, creo que Dios no me ha escuchado o simplemente no le importo, como a todo el mundo.

Si de mi dependiera mi vida, ya estaría muerta. Se que es un poco extremo, pero a nadie le importaría que yo no existiera, no tengo a nadie que me extrañe. Lo único que me mantiene en este mundo, es la música. Es mi modo de vivir, mi forma de expresarme. Aunque nadie me ha escuchado, según mis padres tengo la voz de un ángel, nunca les hice caso, creo que ahora me arrepiento.

Ese hueco en el pecho, que cada vez se siente mas grande, no me deja tranquila, por mas que intento no pensar en ello, solo se esconden en mi cabeza y llegan esos recuerdos, esos hermosos recuerdos de mi niñez, de nuestras aventuras, sus consuelos, nuestras vidas.

– Es hora – Le dije al vacio, le dije a esa habitación, que ahora la encontraba tan grande y siendo yo la mas pequeña.

Tomé mi fiel guitarra y nuevamente esos recuerdos llegaron a mi, el día en que mis padres me la dieron en navidad…

– _Flash back – _

_Era mi navidad numero diez y esperaba mi tan ansiada guitarra, mis padre habían echo todo lo posible por comprármela ya que en ese entonces no estábamos muy bien económicamente._

_–¿Qué tal estuvo la cena Bella? – Mi mamá siempre tan preocupada por la cena, aunque ni siquiera la preparó ella._

–_Deliciosa mamá, creo que deberíamos ir más seguido al restaurante de comida china. – Dije en un tono burlón. Mi papá se rio y mi mamá simplemente sacó la lengua y asintió._

_La cena estuvo tranquila, nunca fuimos de esas personas que tratan de llenar un espacio en silencio. _

–_Llegó la hora de abrir los regalos. –Dijo papá y me dio una caja grande. La abrí y cuando la vi, simplemente no aguanté mas y salte a darles un abrazo._

–_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Les gritaba y les daba besos a cada uno._

– _Fin flash back – _

Sin darme cuenta una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, la sequé rápidamente, ya estaba harta de llorar, sé que los quise mucho, ¡Demasiado!, pero hay un total de lagrimas para cada persona, ¿no?, entonces… ¿Por qué a mi no se me agotan?

Tomé mi maleta y baje a la sala, dejé mis cosas en la puerta y mientras esperaba el taxi me puse a recorrer mi casa. Empecé por la sala de estar, había un pequeño televisor encima de un mueble y acompañado de dos sillones, miles de cosas golpearon en mi mente, tantos recuerdos como veíamos con Charlie el futboll, aunque yo lo odiaba lo veía para pasar tiempo juntos. Luego fui a la cocina, una sonrisa se asomó por mis labios al recordar los intentos de cocina de Rene, cuando una vez llego bomberos porque sin querer se le quedo prendida la cocina cuando fuimos al parque, ahora que me pienso esta cocina debe de haber sufrido mas que yo, sonreí un poco mas al pensar en eso. Salí al jardín que teníamos, no era muy grande pero todos los fines de semana acampábamos acá, pero Renee siempre se iba en la noche porque le tenía miedo a lo bichos, siempre con Charlie la asustábamos. Me quedé sentada un hay un tiempo, sintiendo el pasto entre mis dedos, la brisa de aire fresco desordenando mis cabellos, como cuando lo hacía desde pequeña. Luego fui a mi pieza, mi cueva como yo le decía, esta habitación fue testigo de tantos momentos, como la primera canción que le hice a mis padres, mis primeras peleas con mis padres, todos aquellos buenos momentos. Salí de aquella habitación y fui a la de al lado, la de mis padres, un par de lagrimas se escaparon nuevamente pero eso no me impidió a entrar, abrí la puerta y me senté en la cama, había una pequeña foto de mis padres en el velador y la tomé, la mire por un largo tiempo hasta que no aguante mas y miles de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos…

– ¿Porqué? – Se me quebró la voz y solté todo lo que tenía guardado lloré como nunca antes lo había echo, me aferré a esa foto, en la que se veían tan felices, llenos de amor. Lloré por ellos, lloré por mi, lloré por mi casa, por esos bellos recuerdos, por todo lo que ahora me quitan, lloré por rabia, por todo lo que algún día tuve y ahora no tengo.

Sentí la bocina del taxi, así que me paré, fui al baño a lavarme la cara y bajé. Abrí la puerta y hay estaba el taxi.

– Hasta nunca – Le dije a esa casa y a esos recuerdos. Subí al taxi, me miró el conductor y dijo:

– Bueno señorita, ¿A dónde vamos?

– Lléveme al cementerio por favor tengo algo que hacer antes de irme.

– Como usted diga señorita – Arrancó el motor y de a poco nos alejábamos de aquel lugar, de aquellos recuerdos y de aquella vida que quedo en el pasado.

* * *

** Es mi primer fic, asi que no se si esta bien o mal, ustedes opinen, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias, reclamos, dudas, etc... Es un poco cortito pero creo que los otros serán un poco mas largos :) Espero Sus Review !! **


	2. Adiós

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo pido prestado los personajes y juego con ellos.**

**Capitulo 2: Adiós**

El camino estuvo en total silencio, yo miraba por la ventana como nos alejábamos del pueblo, hacia el lugar en donde mis padres estaban.

Estaba pensando y de pronto me acorde de aquella carta que me escribió Charlie, tipo testamento, por si le pasaban algo, la saqué de mi bolso y me puse a leerla…

_Bella:_

_Debes preguntarte porque decidí hacer esto, primero que nada tu madre y yo teníamos un presentimiento, algo malo nos iba a suceder y como creo que ves, sucedió._

_Lamentamos mucho por lo que has tenido que pasar y se que esto debe ser muy difícil para ti, perder a las dos personas que mas amas en el mundo y que te lo arrebaten de un día para otro es duro, por eso no quería que te sintieras sola, Bella por favor hazme caso en esto, quiero que te vayas a vivir con lo Black, ¿ Te acuerdas de ese señor de silla de ruedas con su hijo Jake y sus hermanas?, bueno hable esto con Billy y dijo que no había problemas, aunque el nunca pensaba que algo así iba a pasar o por lo menos cuando tu seas mayor._

_Billy es buena persona, lo conozco hace años y temo que te quedes sola en el mundo que todavía es desconocido para ti, estas en la mitad de tu vida hija, disfrútala, haznos saber que has podido salir adelante, que te has levantado, que lo superaste y si no es así por lo menos has podido sobrevivir con ello, Bella por favor cree en mi, es una buena familia._

_Lamento todo esto, si dependiera de nosotros no estaríamos en donde estamos, estaríamos junto a ti, peleando, discutiendo, jugando o simplemente viendo televisión. Eres mi bebe Bella nunca lo olvides aunque en este momento tengas 17 para mi siempre tendrás un mes, aun recuerdo como naciste, ¿ves? Ya apareció una sonrisa por mi labios. Nunca olvides esto Bella, aunque nunca nos veas, o no estemos junto a ti, siempre, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones, si en el cielo me designaran a alguien por quien cuidar, lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para que seas tu._

_Te amo, siempre en tu corazón…_

_Charlie_

Sentí que mi corazón se estaba oprimiendo mas y mas, lagrimas gritaban por asomarse pero me las guardé después tendré tiempo para llorar, otra vez.

-Aquí estamos- Dijo el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-A si, emm, gracias, ¿Podría venir o esperarme veinte minutos?

-Yo la espero acá señorita, no se preocupe.

-Otra cosa, ¿me puede decir Bella?, no me gusta el "señorita"- Hice con mi dedos unas comillas.

-Esta bien- Paso un momento- Bella- Le sonreí y baje del taxi.

Bajé del auto y fui a comprar dos ramos de rosas, uno para mis padres y otro para mi abuela Marie. Mi abuela Marie era mi mejor amiga, siempre le contaba todo y siempre me iba con ella a cuando peleaba con mis papas (no es que yo sea una rebelde ni nada por el estilo es solo que no concordábamos con muchas cosas al respecto), era divertido pasar momentos con ella y cuando se fue, hace tres años, comencé a sentirme sola, los únicos soportes eran mis padres y bueno ahora que no están me siento realmente sola, no tengo amigos y mi vida es un completo desastre social, ni siquiera me acuerdo de los hijos de Billy y solo me acorde de él en el funeral de mis padres, acompañado de un sobrino.

Llegué a la tumba de mis padres, leí los nombres _Charlie y Renee Swan _y me acosté en el pasto…

-Hola papis, vengo solo por unos minutos después me tengo que ir al aeropuerto- Me quedé en silencio un momento, no sabia como hablarles, se que solo estaba sus cuerpos y era como hablarle a la nada misma, pero creo que pronto me acostumbraría, o eso espero- Vengo a despedirme, en realidad no se que decirles, creo que ya saben todo y saben que yo no soy de aquellas que hablan mucho- sonreí- pero bueno esta demás decir que los extraño mucho, me siento realmente sola en el mundo, espero que en Forks me vaya mejor - mire el reloj , 7:30 en media hora mas seria el vuelo- me tengo que ir, solo vengo a despedirme, no olviden que los amo, pronto los volveré a ver.

Les deje el ramo y fui a ver a mi abuela Marie…

-Hola mujer, supongo que estas bien, espero que estés con mis padres y cuidando de que no hagan tonteras- Sonreí – te extraño, ahora sin ustedes ¿Qué haré?, salir adelante yo creo- mire el reloj otra vez, 7:40- llegare tarde al aeropuerto, vendré a verte lo mas pronto posible, te amo.

Deje el ramo para mi abuela y me fui al taxi, lagrimas y sollozos salían de mi, no aguante mas y caí de rodillas en la salida del cementerio, de pronto sentí unos brazos en mis hombros, me sobresalte pero al saber que era el taxista me calmé un poco y lo abracé, necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, saber que por lo menos había alguien con el que podía confiar, aunque el fuera un completo desconocido, necesitaba su apoyo.

-Lo siento- Le dije cuando mis sollozos cesaron.

-No se preocupe, Bella- Me sonrió- Pero creo que será mejor irnos al aeropuerto ya es tarde.

Asentí y fuimos al auto, después de unos minutos llegamos al aeropuerto, vi el reloj y eran las 7:55. Me alarmé así que corrí como loca en busca de un carrito para mis maletas y después fui al taxi a buscarlas, el taxista me ayudó, dejo las maletas en el carrito y me dio un abrazo.

-Cuídate Bella, se que soy un completo desconocido para ti, pero en realidad me asombra lo fuerte que haz sido.

-Gracias…

-Marco- Dijo

-Gracias Marco, de todo corazón muchas gracias.

-Si te sientes sola, no dudes en llamarme ya sabes mi número- Asentí y le pague el doble por lo que le hice esperar y por lo del cementerio.

-No no –Negó con la cabeza- Toma, no es necesario, lo hice por placer- Me devolvió la mitad del dinero, yo le sonreí le di las gracias y me fui corriendo para alcanzar el avión.

Una vez en el avión llamé al Billy…

_-¿Aló?- _Contestó una voz grave.

-Hola Billy, soy Bella, te quiero decir que ya estoy en el avión, en unas horas mas estoy en Port Angeles.

-_Ah, Bella, bueno no te preocupes estaré hay cuando llegues me llamas para decirte donde estoy._

-Ok, bueno ya tengo que cortar, adiós.

_-Adiós Bella- Colgué._

Mientras estaba en el avión, me puse a pensar en todo lo que he hecho estos últimos momentos y de lo muy amable que fue el taxista, pensándolo bien, era bastante guapo… _¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en esto bella cuando estas viajando a vivir con un completo desconocido? , no, Bella Swan tiene que estar pensando en el taxista._ Me decía mi voz interior… no tendrá mas de unos 25 años, aunque es muy viejo para mi, un buen amigo quizás.

-A esperar por el forksidio- Me dije. Pensándolo mejor no tengo la menor idea de que hago aca en este avión esperando a que aborde en un lugar al que casi no conozco con personas que casi no conozco, a hacer algo de vida "social" que no tengo y a vivir como nunca antes lo había echo, además odio la lluvia y creo que en forks llueve mas que en cualquier otra parte…

_-Señores pasajeros, el avión esta a punto de abordar en Port Angeles por favor abrochar sus cinturones, gracias-_Dijo el piloto con una voz grave.

Esperé unos minutos y cuando toco tierra firme, busqué mi bolso y fui a buscar mi equipaje, llamé a Billy y dijo que me esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto.

Me dirigí hacia allí y justo a la salida encontré a un señor de unos no mas cuarenta y pocos acompañado de un ¿Niño?, tenia la cara de un niño pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, el debería ser el hijo de Billy…

-¡Bella!- Me dijo Billy

-Hola Billy, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, aquí estamos, mira te presento a mi hijo, creo que no te acuerdas de el, si mira como a crecido este muchacho, es todo un hombre ya- Mire al chico de reojo y tenia la cara demasiado roja, lo entiendo, yo me sonroso con todo.

-Emm… papa…-Dijo el chico con un poco de enojo.

-Bueno, el es Jacob

-Hola, Bella, un gusto-Me saludo con un beso en la mejilla, yo me sorprendí un poco pero luego de aquella sonrisa que me dio, digámosle que se paso un poco.

-Hola Jacob- Dije sonrosada

-Lamento lo de tu padres- Oh, oh, tenia que arruinar todo, no estoy diciendo que estaba de lo mas feliz pero por lo menos no tenia en cuenta mucho lo de mis padres.

Creo que mi cara lo hizo cambiar de opinión… -Em… porque no vamos mejor a la casa y hay conversamos, no creo que sea aquí un mejor lugar- Dijo un poco nervioso. Yo asentí, Jacob me ayudó a subir las maletas y luego nos fuimos a la casa, mi nueva casa.

* * *

**Holaaa !!!! Lo siento mucho, me demore mucho en actualizar, pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo, además que no tenia demasiada imaginación y bueno eso xd.**

**Espero que les guste, apenas lo termine decidí actualizar, lo dejo a criterio de ustedes, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, etc… acepto cualquier cosa, con tal de que lo haga mejor ;)**

**¿Qué hermoso ese botoncito verde no? Espero sus reviews !! :)**


End file.
